My Handy Work
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: When feelings are thrown into battle Ingrid must decide on where her loyalties lay. Ingrid POV. Can love conquer all?
1. Loyalty

I look at him and he smiles at me. It almost seems as though my wasteful efforts of getting my father's love had not been in vain at all. Now I had him I didn't need my father. Now I had Will. I look at him and see my own handy work.

The handy work of a killer...

Being un-dead was a lot more exciting now that there's someone to share it with. However, he is causing a few rifts between me and Vlad. I didn't think I'd care, I mean he stole my father's love and the throne but a part of me hates it when we fall out. Will is always sniping at him and sometimes I find myself getting very angry. I think its pride...or maybe it could be...L...lo...no never. We don't feel compassion, just thirst and lust for blood, a partner along the way is a bonus!

Vlad walked in and sat down at the table next to me. He gave me a small smile. I studied him carefully, he confused me a lot. He had everything yet he pushed it all away. Why? Why would he...

"Hey look it's the freak. Been to see the breathers? Cor, blimey! You reek of them" Will snarled.

Vlad's smile turned into a bigger one as though he'd pulled the ultimate plan.

"As a matter of fact I went to see your parents, you know to show them my...condolences" Vlad gave a slight chuckle.

"You did what!" Will face dropped and he clenched his fists. He stood up towering over Vlad. I had to admit I was a bit scared. I had turned him into this!

Vlad, on the other hand, stayed very calm. He looked up at Will, his eyes shining brightly.

"What are you going to do? Punch me? I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of my sister turning like you. You see half-fangs only crave those that smell good." He gave me a reassuring look. "I don't want to fight you Will! I just want to make sure your good enough for my sister" And with that he left the room.

"How dare he! How dare he show me up like that? He has no right to..." Will banged his fist upon the table.

"Will calm down" I stood up and grabbed his arms. I looked deep into his eyes. Those that were like a maze to me. A maze I could get lost in forever. He relaxed, unclenching his fist to reveal the blood pouring from his hand. As I went to touch it he pushed me onto the floor.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do?! Your just like him, family always comes first!" He shouted at me as though I were a child.

"What! I would always choose you! And you know it!" I screamed. Tears poured down my face.

"You got a funny way of showing it!" He hissed and went in a flash.

I put my head in my hands.

"Ingrid! Are you Ok? Did he hurt you? I'll hurt him if he did...Ingrid?" Vlad rested his hand upon my arm. His hand was so warm, yet he was so dead. We all were in this family yet he had enough life to fill us all. It made me feel sick. His smell was nauseating.

"Get away! I don't need you! I wish you didn't exist you have no meaning...no purpose!!!" I spat at him.

"Fine! You know what you're right my existence has no meaning! But I can't change the fact that I was born and dad just happens to be sexist when it comes to children!" He stormed out of the room.

I got up. I always felt better when Vlad was around but now all I wanted was Will. Will and blood. Living on bottled blood was nasty I needed proper blood, live blood.

I got up and went down into the blood mirror room for some guidance but someone was already in there. I put my ear to the door to listen.

"I am lost and confused! Give me some guidance! Anything! Please!

It was Vlad doing the same as I was going to do.

"Why is he...no...? Not her! Anyone but her! Please! I can't let this happen!"

What was he on about? Was he talking to himself or the...the mirror!

The door opened and my eyes met with Vlad's. He looked down at the floor.

"It's Will he's going to kill" He cried, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Who?" I asked instantly.

"C...Chlo...Chloe" He only just managed to say her name.

This was bad. Chloe! He promised me he would never. He promised me. He promised.

"We have to stop him! Ingrid! Come on!" He grabbed my hand, signalling me to speed off but I couldn't, I just shut down.

"INGRID! We need to save Chloe! He's going to KILL her!" Vlad screamed.

I stood there blankly. Why couldn't I move?


	2. Loving You

"INGRID!" He screamed again.

"I…I…can't." I replied quietly. I knew that if I went he'd leave me for being too 'soft'.

All of a sudden a sharp pain hit my cheek and I fell to the ground.

I cried out in pain. I looked up to see Vlad looking disgusted with me.

"Get up!" He said angrily.

I shook my head.

"GET UP!" He shouted whilst grabbing my hair and yanking me up.

I fought against him but he was too strong. He pulled me right up until I was standing on my feet.

"What happened to you? You used to be strong and evil! Ever since he came into your life you've become weak!" He said.

"I'm not weak!" I shouted.

"Show me then! Take me to Chloe!" He shouted back.

I grabbed his wrist and in one split second we were gone. I could sense where he was easily, he had a distinctive smell because of the fact he was only a Half-Fang.

We got there just in time. Will was towering over her and she was screaming.

"STOP!" Vlad shouted.

He looked at him and smiled. When he saw me though disappointment spread across his face and he shook his head.

"I knew you'd choose him over me!" He snarled.

"He…he made me!" I said with tears welling up. He always made me feel tiny when I did something against him.

"Made you? That wimp! It was you and you know it!" He shouted.

"No, I promise! I would never do anything to hurt you!" I cried.

"Prove it! Let me bite her!" He said.

"Over my dead body!" Vlad shouted. "If she's too cowardly to stand up to you then I will!" He began walking over to him.

"Stop him Ingrid!" Will said coldly.

I shook my head. I couldn't do anything.

"I knew it! You're a Coward!" He yelled.

I wouldn't let him call me that. I looked down and saw a wooden stick; I bent down and grabbed it.

As Vlad approached Chloe, I approached Vlad.

I lifted it up in the air and with one clean sweep knocked Vlad over onto the floor.


	3. My Handy Work

Chloe screamed.

Will smiled. "There's my girl!" He said with glee clapping his hands. Then in a flash he was next to me leaning in close to me. "Do you want first bite?"

His voice sent tingles all through me. My un-beating heart pined from him, the serenity of his warm embrace made me feel more dead than ever and I loved it. But in our passion we didn't realise that Chloe had ran over to Vlad shaking him to wake up.

"Silly little breather…" Will said softly looking over at Chloe. "…love is worthless to vampires"

"Worthless?" I repeated to him a little taken back.

"Take her down!" Will had spoken.

"Vlad? Wake up! Please!" Chloe cried.

"Always Vlad!" I shouted as I watched her jump. She tried to run but in a split second I had her by the neck, the glory was mine.

"This won't hurt…much!" I taunted leaning in to take a bite.

"Hey Ingrid!" Vlad's voice called.

I turned to find him holding Will on his knees with a stake by his heart.

I laughed. "I can drink her blood and save Will in the time it takes you to click your fingers!"

"Care to chance it?" He smirked.

I stared at him.

What was he playing at?

His eyes cut into me as if he was reading every inch of my existence while I just stared at him powerless to resist.

"Drop her!" He said calmly.

I obeyed without question.

"What have you done to me?" I cried.

"You have to make a choice…him or your family?" He said letting go of Will.

Will didn't hesitate in grabbing Vlad roughly and taking him down.

"I'll deal with him Ingrid" He said grabbing the stake and placing it against Vlad's chest.

The he lifted it up.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"You'll thank me later" Will said bringing it down upon Vlad.

"No!" I screamed hurtling at him.

We fell to the ground fighting. He tried to push me off but I would not rest until he put the stake down. He raised his hand and I pushed it down. He cried out in pain before withering to dust.

I fell into his ashes.

My handy work was gone.

I laughed. "Worthless little half fang! No one controls me!" I hissed at the dust. "Including you!" I shouted and turned to Vlad.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"I killed him…because of you…because he was going to destroy…you" I said slowly trying to make my reason be justifiable for my actions.

Then I smiled once more.

"Daddy! I'm coming…"

Payback time.


End file.
